kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Side story - Parallel world Stories - Rewritten stories.
As I contemplate, The stories of Naganami and Isonami crushed me even as a writer, I was succumb to the feeling of guilt of making tragic heroines to this story. They should be happy this time around and no harm was to be done to the mind, body and soul. THEY DESERVE TO BE HAPPY TOO! Adding to that, It's a way for me to repent for writing a bad story... or rather, for not writing Samidare and Sazanami's end too. Princess Naganami At the town square where busy people walk by. Naganami, a former ship-girl was waiting for the man of her life... As she was waiting, she looks at the mirror to see if there are any split-ends to her hair or any bad hair sticking out as of the moment. Naganami: Since he is coming here, I should look beautiful. Since I somehow managed to won against Sazanami-san in the weirdest way possible. I must secure this victory once and for all. Hiro: Naganami! Were you waiting for me already? Sorry if I am late.... Naganami: Nanami is fine. Asides, we are all retired from duty so we can live our lives peacefully and we also can't disclose our ship-names to the public, We must use other names and have them registered. By the way. It's my name now is Nanami... remember that. Hiro: Yes Ma'am. Naganami: Good. Well then, shall we go? Hiro: Where? Naganami: To where couples go? Hiro: Wait? Are we... Naganami: Of course we are. I did say yes. Hiro: Wait! Since yesterday, I kinda blurt out those feelings out on you without thinking at all and you said 'It can't be helped. SInce you are hopeless and all, I'll make sure I'll make you a man!'. It kinda strays me off where's the yes on that? Naganami: Let me tell you this straight. Come closer to me... Hiro: Okay. Hiro draws his ear closer to Naganami... and Naganami took advantage of it and kisses Hiro on the cheek. Hiro: ! Naganami: That's my Yes! So Hiro, are you still not convinced? Hiro: (blushes) Nope. I am convinced well enough... Naganami: well... Hiro: Wait, I want to reply too... Naganami: Eh!? Hiro Kissed Naganami on her cheek... Naganami: (blushes) Uuu... Hiro: Now we are even. Right? Naganami: Why you!? Hey don't run... Uwah. Naganami tripped and fell forward, But Hiro was there to catch her, But He forgot to but himself in a stable position so he also toppled down along with Naganami who fell above him. Naganami: ... Hiro: ... Naganami: Are you alright? Hiro: That's my line... Say, Are you okay? I am fine. But I am somehow uncomfortable at our position. Naganami: (stood up) I am fine. Don't say that. There are a lot of people watches us at the moment. Hiro: Crap. Let's run from here. Naganami: I agree with that... The two ran away from the crows and went to a silent coffee shop. The two ordered coffee for 2. Then the two had a little conersation. Naganami: Say, why did you do that? Hiro: Well, I find it very irresistable... well, I planned on doing it. Naganami: Uuu... So mean. So, when are we going to visit Yuu-nee(Yuugumo)? Hiro: Well, if she bothers us to visit her, Then we'll visit her. But if she doesn't, then we will mind her privacy. Afterall, Maki-san will be there for her. right? Naganami: I guess it's fine. She was favored by nee-san anyways. So, Do you plan to... You know what I mean, right? Hiro: Well, If there's no interruption from Yuu-san then, I am game. But you might get pregnant after that? Naganami: Well, I don't mind... Hiro: I do mind. We are still young anyways and we need to advance more in life... Asides, I want my family lived in a decent house with no worries at all. Nanami... I want to strive harder for your sake. I want to become more of the man you want me to be. I want to make sure you will end up as my princess... Naganami: Really!? But.. I want to do it... Hiro: Let's keep it safe, Shall we? Naganami: Yes! The two finished their coffee and went to back to the city square. They had a great time walking and doing what lovers should do outsides. Then they went home (They live together... not yet married by the way.), and Hiro made the dinner for two. Then when the night is starting to get cold. Naganami went to Hiro's side who was sleeping in his room. (the two of them had different rooms by the way). Naganami: I'm cold... Can I sleep with you? Hiro: Okay... Whoa! Naganami: Uuu... Don't stare at me too much. I am a girl too, I do wear clothes like this too... Hiro: I see... Looks like... I want to do that... Naganami: ... (blush) Hiro: But let's do it safely. Okay. Naganami: Yup! The two drew themselves closer and made each other feel each one's heat... That night was a night they won't forget. Meanwhile, in the other side of the street... Yuugumo is looking through the Binoculars while Makigumo is preparing the food they recieved from Hiro and Naganami. Yuugumo: Looks like they are doing it right now. Maki-chan you can also watch this. Makigumo: You know what Nee-sama, Please don't peek at other's nightly activities. If Nanami-nee found out that you are peeking on their nightlife, She'll kill you even if you are her beloved older sister. Asides, why do you want to watch that anyways? Yuugumo: I had never saw her feel so helpless... I kinda want to see every emotion my sisters have. Makigumo: What rotten hobby you have. Asides, You promised her that you'll never touch him again right? Yuugumo: Yes. I did promise her. While she did say I can't touch him, she didn't say that he can't touch me... Fufufufu. Time to make her feel jealous. Makigumo: Just eat already and get rid of those worldly desires you have on the bath. I'll man the place. Yuugumo: (whisper's at Makigumo's ear) You'll also watch them do that. I believe that you are also curious on how she looks while they do it. Makigumo: (blushes) ... Yuugumo: Well then, I'll give you this Binoculars and decide what to do. After I take the bath, I'll eat the food delivered to us and sleep. I'll meet Aki(Akigumo) tomorrow and tell her what I saw. She'll make a doujin out of our sister, Which would be fun. Ufufufufu. Makigumo: So rotten. Just take a bath already! Yuugumo: Alright. Yuugumo entered the bath and stayed there for quite long periods of time. Meanwhile, While Yuugumo is busy with her bathing activities, Makigumo take a peek for the Binoculars to see what's unfolding in the house which lies opposite to their house. Makigumo: Uwaah... awawawawawa... Makigumo was like that even after Yuugumo finished taking her bath, ate her portion and went to bed. She didn't bother waking Makigumo out of her fantasies... then, when Makigumo was finished, she saw how long she was focused watchin the two dance. Makigumo: (flushed red) Nanami-nee... Makigumo ate her share and went to sleep. But in her dreams, she was haunted by what she saw in the other side of the binoculars. - fin The life of Villager B. Isonami retired after the last battle against the abyssal. She returned home and does farming for a living. One day, a very familiar person came and asked for some water. Hiro: Water... Miss, do you have water? Isonami: Yes... woah! Hiro-sama!? Why are you here? Hiro: I am here to scout you... I mean to look around this place. Isonami: Something's fishy, I thought all the abyssals have died? Hiro: this is top-secret... If I tell this to you, you have to join me no matter what. IsonamI: Okay! tell me now. Hiro: No resistance... How detached are you to your hometown. Asides, It's a waste to let these veggies die. Isonami: mom would take care of that anyways... She is here with me. Hiro: I guess so... Isonami: Well then, Tell me this top-secret mission you have? Hiro: You see. There was a lot of sighting of abyssal like beings here. But I think they dwell near the beach. Say, why are you getting jittery. we only see each other since last week? Why do you act like a dog? Isonami: Because, You keep visiting me here. But I still can't decipher those words of yours... Really, You visited me for almost 25 times already. You still haven't found what you're looking for? Hiro: Actually, I found her already. C'mon, let's go to the beach. Isonami: Wait, why there? Hiro: It's there where we can find that creature... The two ran fast and they arrived at the beach. Suddenly, 2 slimy unidentified creatures approaches Hiro and gave him a box and a boquet of flowers. Isonami: Wait, Why is those creatures not attacking us? Hiro: Because it's one of our friends. Then, the slimy creatures shed themselves and show their true colors. Yayoi: Tadaaa! Uzuki: Tadaa! Say Hiro-san, is this fine already? We already put the arc there. So please go there. Everyone is waiting. Hiro: Thanks you two. Yayoi and Uzuki: Thank you and Take care! Isonami was still unable to chew down the meaning of the events unfolding right in front of her eyes... Hiro walk with Isonami while he is holding her hand. Then they arrived at the promised place. Samidare: Congratulations! Sazanami: I can't accept this! But congrats. Other ship-girls they know are greeting Isonami and then, they reached the marked location. '' ''Hiro Kneeled and gave Isonami the Boquet of flowers he recieved from Uzuki and opened the box he recieved from Yayoi. Hiro: Isana (Isonami), Please marry me and let's live together forever! Isonami was stunned by the developments she saw and cried tears of joy. A few seconds after, she embraced Hiro and uttered the following words... '' '''Isonami: Really, this top secret mission of yours that will make me follow you forever... So lousy, but I like it. Yes Hiro-sama. I, Isana will be yours forever.'' the crowd jumped for joy and the scenery in the sea turned something unforgettable. On the day of their wedding... '''Hiro: Take this ring as a sign of my love... As Hiro uttered those words, The Abyssals resurfaced and tries to destroy the wedding. Hiro: Damn it. They came at the wrong time as always. Father, if you excuse us. We'll have to fight them now, so can you finish our wedding vows. Isonami: is that okay, Hiro-sama? Priest: Okay... You are now Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. Hiro Kissed Isonami and then carry her in a princess carry... Hiro: Thank you! May God bless you. Go and find shelter. Let us handle this. Priest: May God bless the two of you too. Hiro and Isonami: Thanks. Other ship-girls who were present changed into their combat gear and they are waiting the Hiro's orders Hiro: (carrying Isonami in a princess carry) Girls, you know what to do right? Others: Yes. And thus the war against the abyssals has just started again. - fin Samidare's ending We have been together for quite sometime, the battles are harder and crazy, but we managed to win as we fought bravely. Sazanami and I thought that we might not get married if these fights persist so, we decided to wager on our feelings and try to clear the war. But, Before we ended it, the Admiral stopped us from doing any rash... And then a few years after, the war has ended. Then, the Admiral asked Samidare to wait for her in the seaside. Sazanami insisted that she wants to stay too. The admiral decided to let her be. Samidare and Sazanami were talking to one another as they wait for the Admiral to exit the office. Sazanami: Looks like It's decision time... Samidare: Yup. Thanks for staying. Sorry if I ever make you cry... Sazanami: !? Hiro: Sorry for the wait... Sazanami: Master, What are you going to say to Samidare-san? Hiro: Oh, so you know it. Samidare: Yes. I am waiting for that moment. Sazanami: So... Is it true? Hiro: Yes. Sorry Sazanami. I love Samidare. And she is the only one I need. Sorry if you have to hear this right here and right now. I plan on telling you this when we meet again. Sazanami: Nope... It's fine. I understand. Hiro-san really loves Samidare-san. So, I'll be going now... Hiro touched Sazanami's hand and then pull Sazanami to his side... then he embraced Sazanami. Samidare who was in there, watching the whole scene unfolds. Hiro: Sorry... But I decided to be with her. Sorry Sazanami. Sazanami: Yup. thanks, Looks like I will not see you again. 'Til we meet then. Hiro Lets go of Sazanami and went on her way. Her figure and shadow disappeared in the cityscape. Samidare: Are you done? I am quite jealous at your last move. Hiro: Sorry, I might have kissed her if you are not here. Samidare: Idiot... (steps at Hiro's foot) Hiro: Ouch! Looks like I am punished by the one I want to confess to. Samidare: No need for that. I heard every detail you said to Sazanami. Say, why did you have choose me instead of her? Hiro: Well... I guess in the end, it's you that I am most comfortable with. Asides, You said yes yesterday right? Samidare: ... Hiro: See, you are hesitating a bit. Samidare: Oh well. Thanks for choosing me. I really like it. Your confession on Sazanami, please do it to me too. Hiro: (she is a bit mad, oh well!) Hiro hold Samidare's hand and then he put her near to his open arms and embraced her from behind. Samidare: !? Hiro: Samidare, I love you. You already know that already. SInce the time we met and until to this moment, My love for you hasn't diminish at all. I decided to be with you. So, are you with me? Even though the answer to that is yes. Samidare: Yes Hiro-san. I want to be with you forever. Hiro: Well then, since all of our stuffs are there now, Let's go now to our house. I want to start the day living with you. Samidare: You just want to touch me already. Please be gentle on me. Hiro: Okay. You said it yourself. WEll, let's go. Samidare: Okay. Hiro lets go of Samidare and the held hands as they walk their way towards their new home. Thus their life as a couple begins. ''-fin.'' Intermission: Arvin30p: Say, Are you satisfied now? Original Hiro: Yes. But there's one more ending.... Arvin30p: Hiro, You must make that ending possible... At all cause. I'll not write one for you. Original Hiro: Wait! But that story will not be finish anytime sooner! I want to see our future together. Arvin30p: It would be cheating. Asides, I'll be fine with that for as long as the story of yours will suffer great losses. Original Hiro: Wait, are you sure you are Playing Kantai collection too? Arvin30p: Yes, I had like 5 accounts and yet, I managed to get you people into moving. Though this time around, I had to prioritize your bunch. Original Hiro: thanks for the salt. We felt your loss when you can't get Teruzuki. I didn't got her too... Wait a minute, Could it be that you model all of our stories to your sorties? Arvin30p: Yes, So that I am not alone. Bwahahahahahahaha! Hiro: Damn, it means that I can actually get Eugen and Akizuki if I recruit them... Samidare: Hiro-san, You had promised me that you will not pick up girls in any place of the world? Arvin30p. Hiro, there's no way you can hold a revolution against me! I am the Author of this story. You cannot change the facts and I can make Sazanami into a lame character. Hiro: Noooo!!! Samidare: Well, if author-sama is making her useless and inexistent, then it's my duty to win his heart. Please Author-sama, Do it now! Arvin30p: mmm... Samidare: ? Hiro: Please!!! I know you have Sazanami as your starter in 3 of those accounts! Samidare: !? Arvin30p: Damn it. I'll retreat for now. Next time, I'll give you hell. Original Hiro: Bring it on! Samidare: ...asfjfogdbgliskgbfsgdis Hiro: Wait, this is too fasmjfgaghh g;la whoj; vbghsqwyer89ry 9uspd kpkb a;sfkf afkaf af'ka'fa akf;sd'v afg;aqe rf'gapkgvs fak; afhakgfa qeqor[em w p f;sge[ \fagua sdvgoa 3651 6841 344 631389 and the two lost their way to communicate against Arvin30p (author-sama). ''- intermission end.'' Sazanami end: Tentative ending with trolling from the Author-sama Though my Sazanami ending would be miles and miles away from bearing fruit. (Original Hiro's story) So this ending might be a far fetched ending than the intended ending I want and what the flow of ths story wants. But then again, I am intrigued since I was originally wanted a Samidare ending but as I write things out, I made Sazanami lovable and truly strange. In the end, I discard the idea of Samidare wins and became a Sazanami fan forever... true story Sazanami and Hiro are sitting in the balcony of the office. It was already 7 in the morning and the sun has risen a bit. Hiro: Sazanami... You see, The author of this story wants to create an ending for you but he wants to defer it indefinitely. Are you okay with that? Sazanami: Master, what non-sense are you spouting... There's no way... Oh, something is writing inside of my head. He said that I love you Sazanami... Get out of this page and be real instead. Hiro: That guy... fjanmkfgsdl;hgk; Sazanami: See... He is irritated by your character. Master, when will we be having an very great, fantastic and that magical ending for the two of us? Hiro: Well, maybe if you can gain a powerful ending strike like 'Masster Spark' or something so OP that we can obliterate every abyssal here and there. How about learning how to create a Nuclear bomb instead? Sazanami: Master, let me remind you that All of us died in a dream of yours and you almost turned us into abyssals. Hiro: !? Sazanami: The author wrote the story to see if there is a possiblity that you became an Abyssal. then the abyssal Army will be so OP that it's not a story anymore. Hiro: So True. So, is there anyway for us to be together without being intervened by the author himself? He loves to do everything unusual as he pleases. I have heard that he will imitate a creator who seemed to be high when drawing his comics. Sazanami: Hmmm.... This grass is tasty! Hiro: Oh NO!!! Sazanami: I was kidding. He will not turn us into goof characters. Don't worry about that. He likes his characters broken, but not destroyed to the core. Hiro: I see. Say, how's your bo...breasts...wait, what am I even saying? Sazanami: (pissed) Hiro-san. I believe you just casually said something bad. Are you harrasing me seXually? Hiro: Of course yes... Wait, I'm sorry, he is making me do this crazy things. Sazanami: ... (snapped) Hiro was punched and punched until he lost conciousness. Sazanami: (leans closer to The unconcious Hiro) Stupid, do not say that when it's daytime! Sazanami Kissed Hiro and she carried him into the chair and she made him pose the look that looks like the father of Ikari Shinji when he is serious. Sazanami laughed hard after that attempt. Samidare was clueless to what happened after seeing Hiro in that pose. She look up at the ceiling and said something... Samidare: Author-sama, Please write Sazanami-chan's ending. Even a possible ending is fine. ... ... ... I was lost for words after that. ''- fin'' Sazanami end: (true end) Sazanami and the Admiral were left alone in the base. It was the last day for the two of them to stay since the war was over and all other ship girls went to where they want to go. Samidare left already because she will prepare for the arrival of Hiro and Sazanami in their home. Hiro: Misa... Looks like the night is just for he two of us. Sazanami: Yup. Even though it felt so unreal, but now. The war is over. We are no longer needed to fight and now we have to go separate ways in order for us to continue living. Though I know some of us would really do well. me, I could be anywhere. But I decided to stuck with you. After all, I am that very sepcial existence that made you decide to take on the whole world. Hiro-san, You are so romantic that I think that alone will garner you enough manliness points to last over a millenium. Hiro: Well, Since you are special and we really complement each other. I can say that We are the best combo asides from Arare, Kumano and Aoi. Sazanami: Well, since those girls are now faraway from you... I can get you all by myself. Heheheh. Hiro-san, you can do whatever you want in with this body of mine. It's yours to eat. Hiro: Well, wait a minute... Sazanami; eh? Hiro pick up a stone that was lying on the floor and threw it in the tree. Suddenly, a figure fell down from the tree. Hiro: Aoba! You wouldn't get away this time. Aoba: Since my camera is fixed and Kumano is not here anymore. I can trouble you once... Aoba's camera broke and destroyed. Hiro: ... Aoba: What the heck!!! Sazanami: (holding a rifle) So you know, I am not as good as Kumano in sniping from insane distancce and from any obstacles... But in real shooting, I can at least hit it. Aoba: My Camera!!! I'll be back. Hiro: Please take care. Aoba left and the two are now truly alone in middle of the night in the naval base. Hiro: Since we are a bit compromised here in the balcony. Let's go there... Sazanami: I see. The room where it all began. Say, do I still have clothes here in the base? Hiro: The costumes are still here. Aoi seemed to be reluctant in bringing them back home. So, Are you ready? Sazanami: Well... Then a girl with navy blue hair enters... Suzukaze: Hiro-san!!! I'm here to get you... Wait, why do you look so dejected? Hiro: Well, you came. You came at the right time. Sazanami: Well it can't be helped. Since you are so connected to her. she is moving to where you are. Hiro: Well I guess that is right. Suzukaze took Hiro's left hand and Sazanami immediately took his right hand and the two proceed forward towards home. Sazanami started talking to Hiro as they walk home. Sazanami: Hiro-san, Why did you decide to take Samidare and Suzukaze with us. I mean they can live on their own... right? Hiro: Well, I can arrange a house that they can live if they are the only ones who would do that. But they can't work. Seriously, I still have to look out for them. Also, Despite being called a retired Admiral, It doesn't mean that my work is done. Honestly, I find it so hard to swallow that I still have to think of ways to help other nations on their problems against abyssals. I need a secretary for that and a deputy chief. Well, Suzukaze will be the POC if someone is looking for me. I don't want others to know What I am doing as of the momet. Sazanami: I see. So, will we going beck out there? Hiro: Well, Not for now. Let the new bloods handle the trouble. We'll be back if there's someone's in a pinch. Sazanami: You can take me there too, right? Hiro: Yup. I trusted you that we can be together then. Sazanami: Okay. Suzukaze: Hiro-san, We are almost there. As we open the door of our new home, Samidare greeted us with a smile and the three of us enter home. (the other two are living in the other house that is also inside the complex.) -fin Extra route... Hiro and Hoshi are talking inside Houshou's Izakaya... Hiro: I can't believe that it ended in this way. Hoshi: Why was that? Hiro: Well...story Hoshi: Well, after the scrutiny and the crazy proposals You had, it all ended up like this. Hiro, I am so... envious of you. Hiro: Hoshi, Even though it looks like that, It's frigging hard to maintain this kind of relationship. Hoshi: Hmmmm. I think even though I wanted that kind of ending, I still like Inazuma to be my only one. Afterall, I can spend all of my time loving her. Hiro: well, you are lucky with that. Say future in-law, How can I deal with this trouble? Hoshi: Be a man. Plus, attend to their needs. That is so simple that I don't need to say that to you. Hiro: Alright. Hoshi, Thanks for the advice. We'll visit you and Anzu's at your wedding day. Hoshi: Please don't make too much noise. Hiro: I will. Hoshi: Your parade has arrived. Hiro: Okay. Hiro stood and went to the door, as he opened it, he was greeted by a group of people. They all smiled and welcome him. After that, all of them walked beside Hiro and went towards their base. Hoshi: Anzu, What can you say about that? Inazuma: Well, I guess it can't be helped. My brother is a gentleman at fault. But looking at the group he brought All I can say that He really is loved. Hoshi: It would be taxing to the mind and body though. Inazuma: That's his problem already. Nii-sama is afterall the best guy in that base. Hoshi: Still, 10 of them... He might die. Inazuma: Let's see about that. The two sipped their drink (slightly alcoholic) and then they went back to their base. ''-end.'' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature